rwby_oc_crossover_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
RWBY OC/Crossover Rules Please be respectful to your fellow members. Hostility and generally douchey behavior will be met with whatever punishment a mod or admin sees fit. If you don’t like something or have nothing good to say, there is always a way to say what’s on your mind in a respectful manner or to just not say anything at all. There's extremely low tolerance for rulebreakers with this specific rule. Many of the users here currently and in the future do not need that kind of self-esteem crushing in a place they come to to wind down and enjoy their time. We understand that there may be many people who are not content with the rules and the amount of rules. However, they are this way for a reason. There's a saying in the military, "each stupid rule has a stupid story behind it". General summary of Rules: Don't be a jerk; don't troll; listen to the admins Rules # Listen, respect, and obey to mods and admins, above all else (even rules!). ## If an admin asks you to cease your current behavior or actions, listen to them. ### If a staff member tells you to edit your name in any way whatsoever, you must comply. Staff will not be asking you to change their name just because they don’t like you. Most likely your name’s color is too dark/too bright. ### Please don't change your symbol without permission. # Don't do Spam or Troll. If that's the first thing we see you do, you get banned flat out. These conditions are determined by our mods and admins. If you feel there is an issue, approach an Admin. Please ask mods or admins if you have questions. ## Also note: Please don't spam “…” or any form of this, if you're bored or feeling left out, or anything of the like! It's annoying, rude, and cumbersome. # If uncomfortable, please speak up. It does not matter what the subject is, as long as it pertains to the roleplay, or the roleplay group. Speaking up refers to addressing an admin, or mod, who will handle it. ## Also if you have an issue, or questions or complaints, or anything at all, PLEASE contact the current acting 'Head Admin'! # NSFW (Not Safe For Work) stays in NSFW rooms. This includes gore , nudity, sex etc. in all forms of video , picture and audio version. ## Do not do NSFW roleplays with anyone under the age of consent. ## Rape, pedophilia or necrophilia should not be mentioned in past, present or in any shape or form in any sort of details at all. # Respect the current relationships. Don't destroy a characters developed romance just so you can be with one of the characters. # Time shall progress just like in real life. Time-skips shall be stated as they happen. # Take arguments to a rant room. PLEASE. ## Please avoid any talk of politics, religion or anything like that in the main room. It, however, is allowed to be spoken in the rant room! ## Please do not cause unnecessary drama in the chatroom! Seriously! # Attention fishing is NOT allowed; this includes yanking the chain. Do not come here to complain about your problems or to drag the mood down in hopes people will comfort you out of pity. Don't harass anyone or try to cause a great issue out of what ever. ## No bait-posting. Bait Posting is when someone tries to actively cause a ruckus, stir some trouble up, or bait people into reacting negatively to something they said (an extreme, easy to exemplify situation would be someone walking into a crowd of people and spouting racial slurs to specific individuals just for giggles). # Don't use text to speech text when roleplaying, or please go back and make sure it's correct before posting. # Racism, regardless of joke, satire or parody, isn't welcomed in the chat. Don't do it. # Don't shove yourself into an RP unless invited to or have asked and had confirmed that you can beforehand. ## Please don't whine if people do not want to roleplay with you. You are not entitled to have someone roleplay with you. This includes posting in chat, “*i’m bored* or *Sighs*” repeatedly. It’s spam, and annoying. # If you are breaking the rules, mods/admins will inform you and give you a chance to stop. If you do not, you will be silenced for a decided amount of time; if you continue past the silence, you will be banned. ## If someone you know is banned and contacts you to use you as a messenger to appeal for their ban or even to be the middleman for them, you will be punished. If someone is banned do not bring it up in the main chat nor dispute the decision with staff in front of everyone. ### To add onto this, do not try to discuss or argue about bans. It actually DOES stir up trouble and causes un-needed issues. If you want to talk about it, please just quietly PM an admin or mod. ## Do not pester staff about actions taken nor try to fan flames in the chat. Doing so will lead to punishment up to Lyn's discretion. You have been warned. ## If you go around to the mods/admins , asking each one the same question, even after one or more others had said no, this is called "Playing the Field". This is not allowed, and will result in a temporary ban. # Do not advertise other rooms here. Doing so will result in a silence. If you keep doing it you will be kicked or temporarily banned. ## Advertising other chats is not welcomed as well as drama from other chats. These include Discord, Skype or any other chat or voice chat room. Drama from that chat should stay in that chat. Seriously guys, just avoid stirring up drama or trouble. That's basically the rules now. # Attempts to try to “force” or push staff to make a decision with any kind of coercion will lead to punishment up to discretion of the admin. # Now that you read the rules, if you're new please add a unique symbol in front of your name for identification purposes!